Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Chapter 2: Not So Happy Campers (2)
Author's Note: Pre-Script And now we're on to part two of the story premiere! Here's were things will get real, as we will have our first challenge AND elimination. Now, I intend for the first few episodes to have similar challenges to canon, although in a different order. This episode will probably be the only one that has the same challenge as in canon in the same order, as it is still a good introductory challenge, and is fairly easy to write. I'm also going to be describing the theme song now, as we know our eighteen campers. I don't have much else to say, so I'll see you guys in the post-script. Teams Screaming Bears: * Veronica: The Prom Queen * Greg: The Chill Hipster * Beatrice: The "Ghost Hunter" * David: The Drama King * Nyla: The Daredevil * Liam: The Spoiled Brat * Chloe: The Basket Case * Garrett: The Dumb Jock * Miya: The Skater Killer Pandas: * Wilbur: The Klutzy Wimp * Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox * Oscar: The Pun-fully Bad Comedian * Allison: The Suck-Up * Trey: The Ghetto Wannabe * Emilia: The Artistic Beauty * Crusher: The Bully * Sophie: The Animal Lover * Zachary: The Street-Smart Techy DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP. The episode opened up to show Chris standing at the Dock of Shame. "Last time on Total Drama Island!", the host began to recap. "Eighteen campers have signed up to spend eight weeks here at this crummy old summer camp." Scenes of the campers sitting at the campfire and Liam cowering in fear at the sight of the cockroach were shown. "And will later have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." Scenes of Veronica arriving, Chef smashing Emilia's mystery food, and Crusher crushing the deer were shown. "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?", Allison responded to Dixie. A scene of the campers standing atop the giant cliff was shown. Veronica quickly spoke, saying "I did not sign up for this." /THEME SONG/ tune began to play as cameras were shown popping out of various places around Camp Wawanakwa, including a gopher hole and tree, forcing a gopher and squirrel out of each, respectively. A clapper was then used as the camera began to move and a song started. Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, camera flew through the front of Camp Wawanakwa, past the Dock of Shame and Chris McLean himself, who seemed startled. The camera flew around the cabins and up the giant hill the campers ended the last episode on. It then flew into a small target in the water, which was formed by many buoys. You guys are on my mind. is seen in the water, seemingly about to drown as he could no longer hold his breath. However, a hook quickly picks him up and out of the water, leaving his shoes behind. You asked me what I wanted to be, is seen in a boat with Crusher, with the former helping Wilbur up with some sort of mechanical rod and the latter seemingly operating the rod. And now I think the answer is plain to see! ends up being lifted with two much force, launching him into a nearby forest as his underwear falls on Crusher's head. I wanna be famous! is seen sitting and relaxing with various animals, including a sleeping bear. Wilbur ends up falling on the bear, angering it and prompting it to chase Wilbur and Sophie, who run away in fear. The camera then goes through some trees to show a waterfall I wanna live close to the sun, and Allison are seen sitting on a raft, the formerly talking excessively as the latter listens, albeit reluctantly. The two end up falling off the waterfall, as they were unaware of their proximity to the edge of it. So pack your bags 'cause I've already won! camera shows Emilia on a set of wooden branches, painting on an easel before she stops, admiring her work. Everything to prove, nothing in my way, who is swinging on a vine, quickly rams into the artist launching the two into the confessional outside and forcing Veronica, who was using the bathroom, out of it. I'll get there one day. is seen stirring an unknown liquid with his bare hands as he suddenly pulls a jellyfish out, trying to wiggle it off in fear. Oscar, who is tied up, then laughs at him, prompting the cook to throw the jellyfish at his face. 'Cause I wanna be famous! and Miya are shown in the main lodge, with Trey rapping and Miya bopping her head as she plays a keyboard. The camera leaves the main lodge, showing a shark lounging in a chair on the beach and Garrett doing push-ups nearby it. Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na! is shown looking in a mirror as he combs his hair. The camera then pans over to show a shark jumping at a fish to eat it, and a choking seagull being pulled into the water by an unknown animal's tentacle. I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) is seen on the Dock of Shame calling somebody, as who seems to be a butler arrives quickly. Said butler gives Liam a stack of money before being pushed off the dock by the rich boy, and as the rich boy looks through it, he rolls his eyes and tosses it into the air, causing it to fly away. I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) money is focused on as the scene shifts from day to night, and the camera pans down to show all of the contestants save for Beatrice sitting around a campfire. Chloe and Greg are seen leaning closer to each other as the aforementioned ghost hunter falls from the trees to in between them, ruining their moment. All of the campers except for Chloe, Greg, and Beatrice then began to whistle to the tune of the song as the camera zooms out to show a giant neon sign saying 'Total Drama Island', which quickly flashes as the theme song ends. /THEME SONG END/ The scene switched to the giant hill, where Chris was explaining the challenge to the campers. "Okay! This challenge is threefold! Your first task is to jump off this one thousand-foot high cliff into the lake.", the host began to explain. "Piece of cake.", Miya said confidently. "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that will have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks!", the host said whilst chuckling a bit. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free.", the host explained. "Woah, what?", Wilbur said in fear. "For each member of your team that jumps and...survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building...a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers...will be sending someone home.", the host explained even further. "Let's see...Screaming Bears, you're first!", Chris stated. Miya proceeded to look over the cliff. "Oh...uh wow. So...who wants to go first?" No one responded as the camera panned over to the other contestants, with crickets being heard. "Hey, don't sweat it guys! I heard that these shows make the interns do the stunts first to make sure they're survivable!", Garrett said with a hint of relief. A ripple effect was used as the scene shifted to Chef and Chris standing at the edge of the cliff, Chef dressed in his swimsuit. "We need to test the stunts first. You know that.", the host stated. "Do I look like an intern?", Chef countered. "No. But the ones we had are all in the hospital.", Chris explained rather insensitively. "Come on, just jump it you big chicken!", Chris said mockingly as he began to make chicken noises and bent over to act like one. "I don't get paid enough for this, man.", Chef said angrily as he put his swimming goggles on. He proceeded to jump into the water, and while the camera was focused on the safe zone, he actually landed outside of it. "Hey, I made it! I made it, man! Ah! Something just brushed by my foot! Hey Chris, man! Somethin' ain't right 'round here!", Chef yelled in fear before he was dragged into the water by a shark. Chef quickly jumped out of the water in a cartoonish manner, and dashed away from a shark that just barely missed biting him. "Well, that seems safe enough.", Chris said nonchalantly while writing on a clipboard and walking away. The scene shifted back to the Bears, who were still questioning who was going to jump first. "So, who's going first?", Beatrice questioned. "Ladies first.", Crusher stated mockingly, getting a laugh from Zachary. "Fine. I'll go. It's no big deal...just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks...", Miya said as she jumped off the cliff. Miya landed in the safe zone, and motioned for a boat to come pick her up. "Cool, Miya made it! I'm next!", Garrett said as he dropped into the water and made a large splash, but luckily enough landed in the safe zone...somewhat. Garrett landed on top of a buoy painfully, as he screamed in pain and Miya watched with concern. A montage of Screaming Bears jumping of the cliff was shown. "Woo-hoo!", Greg said with excitement; "Look out below!", Beatrice yelled out loud; Nyla was the last Panda shown in the montage, and simply screamed excitedly. "Welp, guess it's my turn.", Chloe said before jumping off the cliff. She jumped off but barely missed the safe zone, instead landing in the shark territory. As a shark began homing in on her, she screamed, only for Greg to come to her rescue off one of the boats. "Grab my hand!", the hipster offered to the basket case, who missed his hand a few times, but eventually grabbed on as he pulled her up. "Wow...thanks. But can you let go of my hand now?", the basket case requested. "Oh...sorry.", he stated before letting go awkwardly. /CONFESSIONAL: GREG/ "I'm just trying to be nice! Nothing else.", Greg said as he slouched back while smiling. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "That Greg dude is pretty nice. I mean, he saved my life.", Chloe said before smiling. "He seems to be trying too hard to get friends, though.", she said before her face turned to a more neutral expression. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene switched back to the top of the cliff, where Liam was refusing to jump off. "I am not ruining anything about me or my appearance by participating in this stupid challenge!", the rich boy yelled. "Excuse me?", Veronica questioned angrily. "You heard me, prom queen. I see no need to participate in such tomfoolery.", the rich boy countered confidently. This comment only caused Veronica to run at him and tackle him off, only for him to step to the side as she fell down comically. As she fell into the safe zone, she spit a fish out of her mouth. "You're going to pay for this, Liam!", she said angrily from the bottom. "At least you landed in the safe zone,", the brat countered smugly before chuckling. "So, Liam? Ya not jumping?", the host questioned as the boy shook his head. "Well that makes you a chicken. Which means that you'll have to wear this.", the host explained as he placed a chicken themed hat on Liam's head. "I'm guessing you're not going either, drama boy?", the host asked David. "Uh, no. I'm not about to ruin my hair for something like this.", the drama king explained as he combed his hair. "So be it.", Chris said smugly as he placed the chicken hat onto David's head. "Aw man!", the boy stated in disappointment. "And that means the chicken path is that-a-way, boys!", the host stated as he pointed at the other side of the mountain. There seemed to be an escalator that Liam and David took, although it was likely only special effects that made it appear. "Alright, that's seven jumpers and two chickens. Killer Pandas! If you can beat that, I'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates in!", the host explained. "Nice! So, who's going first?", Zachary questioned. "I don't really want to... I'm kinda scared of heights.", Wilbur said nervously. "You're not about to lose this for us, wimpy kid. Let's go." Crusher stated as he grabbed Wilbur and jumped off the cliff. The two screamed as Wilbur let go of Crusher and began falling under him, only for them to hit the water and create a huge explosion of sorts, likely caused by Crusher. The bully heard felt flailing, only to realize Wilbur's leg was lodged in Crusher's butt. "Oh crap, sorry wimpy kid.", he said as he pulled Wilbur out, seemingly nervously. "Thanks, I needed the push...", Wilbur said tiredly before passing out. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "Just for the record, Crusher is not nice. He just didn't want to lose another teammate!", the bully said before crossing his arms and looking to the side nervously. "But it kinda is my fault he passed out, so I guess I'll watch over him." /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene skipped to a montage of Killer Pandas falling. First off was Emilia, who simply screamed; second was Dixie, who excitedly screamed "WOO-HOO-HOO!"; third was Zachary, who simply flailed around his arms and screamed; and Sophie was last, although much like Chloe she landed outside the safe zone. As sharks moved toward her, she simply looked at them and greeted them. "Hi, friends!", she said warmly, garnering a smile from them. They simply picked her up and took her to shore. "Let's do this, yo!", Trey yelled before jumping into the water. However, Emilia, Dixie, and Zachary were still not out of the safe zone, and they were washed onto shore by Trey's impact. "Hehe...woops homies. Sorry 'bout that.", the wannabe apologized. "Since we only need eight jumpers anyway, I volunteer to not go.", Oscar stated as chicken hat was placed on his head. "Fine by me.", Chris stated without care. "I don't really think I like, want to go either.", Allison stated, garnering yells and anger from her teammates. "If you don't go, we won't get the pull carts!", Zachary said angrily. "And you'll be on Crusher's hit list!", the bully said angrily. "That's like, not a big deal, right Chris? I'm sure we can win that amazing challenge your genius mind created.", only causing Chris to confidently shrug his arms and place a chicken hat on Allison's head. "Since the Killer Pandas gave up their offer, I think I'll give the pull cart to the Screaming Bears!", the host yelled, causing the Screaming Bears to cheer in excitement as the Killer Pandas angrily looked at Allison. "It's like, totally whatever. I'm sure our awesome team can win the hot tub challenge!", she said nervously. Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall! Forty-nine bottles of pop! If one of those battles shall happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!", the Bears sang as they pulled their crates, including even Liam. Meanwhile, the Screaming Pandas were having immense difficulty handling their crates, with only Crusher having relative easy picking up his crate, even with an unconscious Wilbur on his shoulder. "Ow...I think I just got a splinter!", Allison said with concern. "Shut up...and pick up your crate, chicken!", Crusher said angrily as he picked up Allison's crate with one hand and dropped it directly in front of her. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "That Allison girl is startin' to get on Crusher's nerves, man.", Crusher stated in annoyance. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Looks like someone isn't having such a wood day today.", Oscar joked before he giggled a bit. Zachary was seen carrying his crate, only to drop it. "I've gotta take a wizz. Be right back!", Zachary exclaimed as he ran off. A fly was seen flying around Allison, only for him to slap it against her arm. "Ow...I think something just bit me!", she said rather nervously. "...Should happen to fall, twenty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!", the Beetles sang as Nyla made a comment. "Oh look! It's the campgrounds!", she yelled happily. "That was easy!", Garrett said with relief. "I'm pleasantly surprised!", Beatrice said to agree with Garrett's statement. The scene switched back to Crusher, who seemed annoyed at the status of his team. "Can we go faster? I think something bit me!", Allison questioned nervously. Allison's comment only made Crusher groan angrily. "Shut up! Where'd Zach go? It does not take this long to take a wizz!", Crusher wondered. The scene switched to show Zachary in the forest, hiding from a bear in a tree. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!", he yelled in fear as the branch he was on made a cracking sound. "Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates! I came up with that one!", Chris said smugly as Nyla tried to pull open a box with her teeth. "Piece of cake!", she said with clenched teeth as she pulled the box open. "Ow! Ropeburn on my teeth!", she proceeded to say in pain. The scene switched to Zachary, who was now running through the forest away from a bear. He ran back onto the beach, where he found his team. "Guys! Help!", he yelled with fear. "Did you hear something?", Emilia asked the other teammates as Zachary got closer to them. Once they realized a bear was on the loose, they all ran away without their crates, save for Crusher who took his naturally. /CONFESSIONAL: TREY/ "Some way to start off our first challenge, dawg.", Trey said with disappointment. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The Pandas were shown together on another portion of the beach, now without their crates. "You guys are way behind the other team! What's going on? Where are your crates?", Chris questioned as he drove toward the team with a tractor. "Oh no! We must of left them when we ran from the bear! I didn't even realize at the time!", Emilia said with concern. "Wait...where's Wilbur?", Crusher questioned as he felt his shoulder. At this point, everyone on the team simply went wide eyed with fear as they ran back to retrieve the wimp and their crates. "Hey, look! I've got wood!", David said enthusiastically. "And I've got some tools and what looks like a pool liner!", Chloe replied back. The scene switched to Liam, who was going through a crate. "Hey. Sorry about earlier, at the cliff and all. I was just in a kind of annoyed mood I guess.", Veronica said as she approached the rich boy. "Yeah, whatever. I didn't do much wrong, so you can go now. I have work to do if I want to redeem my 'chickening out'.", Liam replied angrily as she walked away with arms crossed. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "That Liam kid is so going down!", Veronica yelled in anger. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene switched to the Pandas, who picked up a beaten up Wilbur off the ground. "Poor guy...", Emilia said with worry as the team pushed their crates back to the campgrounds. As they arrived, Greg greeted them. "Hey, what's up guys?", he said nonchalantly as his team worked on their hot tub. "Not so good. Wilbur's like, unconscious and beaten up, and we're way behind.", Allison said as she scratched her now-reddish arm. "What's up with your arm, girl?", David questioned as she covered it quickly. "Oh, nothing. Just like, an allergy, I'm sure.", the girl said nervously. "I think those things get worse.", Dixie said as her and Trey looked at Allison in concern. She simply shushed them. "We don't want them to know that!" "Okay, look guys. We need this win, or we'll have a numbers disadvantage in the next challenge. I think I'll lead this project. Anyone here good at engineering?", Emilia questioned. "Me!", Crusher and Zachary said in perfect sync as they looked at each other surprisingly. /CONFESSIONAL: ZACHARY/ "Crusher? Engineering? I would've never guessed!", he exclaimed in shock and excitement. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "Back in juvie, Crusher helped make a bomb to try to escape. Didn't work out so well since someone sold us out, but Crusher learned a lot from that 'project'.", Crusher explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Alright! Trey, Oscar, Dixie! Open the crates and gather supplies! Crusher, Zachary, and Sophie! Build the hot tub. Allison, you can uhh...watch over Wilbur.", the artist ordered. "I'll keep progress on the project going steadily!" A montage of the Bears and Pandas working on their respective hot tubs was shown. First, Beatrice and Chloe were shown hammering different sides of their hot tub, which looked fairly well-built. Meanwhile, Oscar was hammering the Pandas' tub, which wasn't looking so good. Oscar accidentally hammered his hand, and simply held his hand in pain as he threw it backwards, hitting Wilbur directly in the chest. However, this woke him up. Next, the Bears were shown handing buckets of water to each other, with Nyla on the far right filling the buckets with water, Greg next to her, David next to Greg, and Garrett finally closest to the hot tub, filling water. The scene then switched to the Pandas, whose hot tub had to be forcefully taped together by Zachary as it rumbled slightly. The scene finally switched to show the two teams waiting with their hot tubs. The Bears' was perfectly made and clean, whereas the Pandas' was somewhat rusty and forcefully held together by tape. All 9 contestants on each team were standing by their hot tubs. Chris first walked over to the Bears', inspected it, and quickly exclaimed "This is an awesome hot tub!" causing the team to cheer in excitement. However, on the contrary, he wasn't so impressed with the Pandas' hot tub. He simply tapped it and this broke the hot tub, causing all of the water and a seagull on it to wash away. "Well, it looks like we have a winner! The Screaming Bears!", the host exclaimed, causing the Bears to cheer in excitement as the Pandas looked down in disappointment. "Bears, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! Bonus!", the host exclaimed, causing the Bears to cheer even more. "Killer Pandas, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now! I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight.", the host explained. "WOO-HOO!", Nyla exclaimed as she somersaulted into the hot tub and began dancing, much to her team's confusion. The scene switched to the Killer Pandas' lunch table, where they were discussing who to vote off. "So, what do we do now?", Wilbur asked. "We have to find someone to vote off.", Emilia explained. "Well, Crusher thinks it should be Jokey.", Crusher said as he pointed to Oscar. "Or the suck-up over here.", he stated as then pointed to Allison. "You guys are the only ones wearing birdie hats." "Don't vote me off! I can be useful to the team!", Allison yelled nervously. "Why not vote off him? He lead the bear to us!", she exclaimed as she pointed to Zachary. "At least I jumped off the cliff, chicken wing!", the techy countered. "I've had enough prison food for a day, Crusher's gonna take a nap.", Crusher then stated as he and Zachary walked away. "Y-you can't do that! We haven't chosen who to vote off!", Allison yelled. "How about you?", the two engineers stated in sync, scaring Allison even further. The scene switched to the campfire, with the nine Killer Pandas sitting on stumps. Tense music began to play. "Killer Pandas. At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting at the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. There are only eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. Ever." "The first marshmallow goes to...Emilia.", the host stated as the artistic beauty walked up to receive her treat. "Sophie." "Dixie." "Oh, yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!", the hyperactive girl said as she hugged the host awkwardly. "Crusher." "Trey." "Zachary." "Oscar." "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Wilbur, you passed out and basically did nothing during the challenge. Allison, you annoyed your fellow teammates and cost them the pull carts. I'd say neither of you should be too confident.", the host stated as the music got tenser and close-ups of Wilbur and Allison's faces were shown. Wilbur was shaking with fear, while Allison bit her nail. Chris began toying with the two, pointing between them before deciding on someone as the dramatic music ended. "Wilbur.", the host stated as the wimp sighed in relief, leaving Allison in disappointment. "What can I say? You gotta learn to take one for the team.", the host said disapprovingly as Allison walked down the Dock of Shame. "The rest of you. Enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe...for tonight." /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "Yeah, this still pretty much sucks. But I might as well try to win while I'm here.", Chloe said. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "To the Screaming Bears!", Greg said as he held up his drink for a toast. "To the Screaming Bears!", everyone followed. "Let's go Bears! Let's go Bears! Let's go Bears!", Miya said as she danced and Garrett and Nyla followed. "Are you recording this? Good. They can enjoy their little party all they want. But Crusher is going to push him and his team to the top...and nobody is going to stop him.", Crusher said rather angrily as he looked around to make sure no Bears were watching rather nervously. CLIP Allison was shown sitting on the Boat of Losers, crossing her arms angrily. "Looks like that didn't go as planned.", she said angrily. "See, Chris McLean has like, one weakness- and that's his colossal ego. My plan was like, to compliment him immensely to lower his sense of security and make him mellow out. Then he would like, loosen up the challenges, or maybe even give my team some benefits. But now that I'm out, that'll never happen!", she explained angrily. "Whatever. I just hope they fail.", she concluded. Author's Note: Post-Script Well, that concludes Part 2 of the story's premiere! I will admit- this wasn't nearly as enjoyable to write as Chapter 1 was, but that's probably because of my general boredom regarding this episode, including in canon. Nonetheless, I found it interesting to write as it was with 18 brand new characters. And with our first elimination, Allison is gone! My original plan was actually to eliminate Oscar here- neither character has much going for them, but I at least have some sort of plan for Oscar. Wilbur was another candidate, but I ultimately went against him being gone first. As for the plot, I wanted it to differ from canon. Making the Pandas give up the cart was the first step, and the whole bear subplot was the second. I'm also very excited with the direction I'm taking certain characters in, especially regarding Chloe, Crusher, and David. As for what plans I have for them- you'll have to keep reading to find out! As you can see, I'm also going to be including bonus clips for every contestant eliminated, much like canon Total Drama Action. Anyhow; reviews are appreciated as always, and tune again for the next episode of Total! Drama! island! -EliteBlizz Elimination Order Allison: The Suck-Up (18th) Category:Total Drama Island (REBOOT)